


Shirts

by OMG_Bannana



Category: Glee
Genre: Anderberry Siblings, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG_Bannana/pseuds/OMG_Bannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a shirt, a glass of water, and Finn's dancing. Who knew that when combined it would end up bringing Kurt and Blaine together as friends, and eventually something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirts

Blaine groaned, it was three days since Rachel's last sleepover with Kurt and Mercedes, and he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt since then (not that that was a change from usual, but still). But why would Kurt Hummel, the highly attractive, uberly talented, (and not to mention probably the most interesting person in all of Ohio) best friend of Rachel Anderberry, ever be interested in her _twin brother_?

So there Blaine was, lying on his bed with the latest copy of Vogue, but not reading it. All that he could think of was Kurt, who was currently in the kitchen with Rachel, and what it would be like to be able to kiss him, to hold his hand, to be able to tell him just how good he looked, to be able to kiss him...

Blaine's thoughts were stopped abruptly when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come on in!" he said, not bothering to get up. Granted if he knew it was going to be _Kurt_ knocking on his door, wearing a soaking wet shirt that clung to his body, showing of his leanly muscled chest.

"Could I borrow a shirt, Rachel decided that it would be a good idea to leave her cup of water near Finn when he was trying to show off his dance moves, and you see what happened," he trained off, obviously embarrassed, but Blaine was already off his bed, and opening his closet door. He would have ended up letting pretty much anyone borrow a shirt if they needed one, but in reality, he just really wanted to see Kurt wearing his clothes, because, you know, it wasn't very likely to ever end up happening again.

"You can pick something out, I know you well enough to know how you are about your clothes," Blaine said, hoping that he didn't sound too stalkerish, but Rachel and Kurt had been friends for years, and Blaine was in glee club like the two of them, and despite them not being the absolute closest of friends (no matter how much he wanted them to be, and well, closer than best friends too if you get his drift) he still knew him well.

"Thanks," Kurt mumbled, blushing, before picking a black polo that Blaine had literally just worn the other day, and closing the closet door.

"Don't mention it, you can get changed in here if you, want, I was just going downstairs," Blaine said, and Kurt smiled, before Blaine stepped out the door, closing it behind him, and heading downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey dude," Finn said as Blaine entered the kitchen, and Blaine smiled.

"Hey Finn," Blaine said in response, pouring himself a glass of water, and sitting down at the table with Rachel and Finn, evidently having wiped up the spilled water.

At that moment, Kurt walked back into the room, and Blaine had to keep himself from ogling. His polo fit himself well, but he had to say he liked it on Kurt. Like a _lot_.

"Hey Kurt, now that Blaine isn't all pent up in his room, how about you guys hang out or something, so Finn and I can-"

"Okay, no need to continue that sentence Rachel, I have absolutely no need to know that you and Finn want to go make out. That would like me telling you that I wanted to make out with Blaine." He said, looking slightly annoyed, but Blaine was blushing bright red at what Kurt said, and Rachel just rolled her eyes, and dragged Finn upstairs to her bedroom, and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I apologize for my sister's behavior. But you should be used to it by now," he said, and Kurt sat down with him, smiling.

"She's fine, I am used to it, but I really don't feel that I really know you that well, especially considering I'm best friends with your twin, we're both in the same club, and we happen to be the only out people at school," he said, a slightly curious look on his face, and Blaine felt something flutter in his stomach, but just smiled back.

"Well, as you already said, I'm Rachel's twin, am in glee club, and I'm one of the two out people at McKinley. That's all most people need to know, he said, knowing that he was being slightly bitter, but also knowing that Kurt would understand.

"Well what about you. The real you, I know that you read Vogue, and are just as into drama and the arts as Rachel, but nothing else," he said, insistent, and Blaine smiled once again.

"Well my favorite color is blueish grayish green, like the ocean," _like your eyes,_ "I've been singing my whole life, I went to Dalton Academy for most of my freshman year, and my sophomore, but transferred back to McKinley this year, I miss the Warblers like crazy," _but like being able to see you every day,_ "I play piano, guitar and harmonica-"

"You can play harmonica?" Kurt asked, a single eyebrow slightly raised and a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, the kazoo too," Blaine replied seriously, and Kurt laughed, a sound that sent pleasant shivers down Blaine's spine, "What about you?" he asked, and Kurt shook his head.

"Not today. That's the next time that they abandon us together," Kurt said smiling, and Blaine grinned.

And that's how these conversations started. And then the texts. And then the notes passed in History. And then the ones in French. And the ones in Calculus. And then the meetings for coffee at the Lima Bean before school. And the ones after school too. And sitting next to each other in glee. And at lunch. And- well you get the point. By the end of the next month, Blaine and Kurt were best friends, having those inside jokes that they would crack up because of at the most random of times in the day.

They were who the other texted after getting slushied, seeing if they could bring the other a shirt. Which led to Kurt wearing Blaine's shirt on a few occasions, much to Blaine's pleasure, and Blaine wearing Kurt's (which Blaine enjoyed almost as much, the shirt even smelt like Kurt). They did have their petty arguments, but they laughed a lot too (Especially when Blaine and Rachel thought it appropriate to sing _Don't You Want Me_ when they were both drunk at Rachel's party, although both will deny it if asked).

A week or so after that situation, they were lying on Blaine's bed, reading old copies of Vogue and trying to decide on what songs to sing for that week's glee lesson, when Kurt asked it.

"What would you do if I told you that I meant what I said a few months ago?" he asked, and Blaine's heart felt like it may pump out of his chest, thinking back to when he and Kurt played their first 'get to know you' game, and the conversation previous.

"If we are thinking of the same thing, then I definitely wouldn't object," Blaine said, but instead of doing what Blaine expected him to do, and lean in to close the gap between their lips, he jumped up off the bed, and raced to the closet. That's when Blaine's heart broke, realizing what conversation _Kurt_ was talking about. The 'I you to let me dress you sometime' conversation, not the 'What if I wanted to make out with Blaine one'.

"You won't regret it Blaine! I knew that you'd see the light eventually!" he said gleefully, and Blaine forced a smile, trying not to let the disappointment show on his face.

That night Kurt ended up sleeping over, both of them crashing on Blaine's bed.

_Kurt's mouth attached itself to Blaine's, kissing him hungrily, tracing his bottom lip with his tongue, before sucking it into his mouth, meriting a small moan from Blaine-_

"Blaine, wake up,"

_Kurt's mouth pulled away from his own, moving for a spot right behind his ear instead-_

"Blaine! Wake up!" Kurt's voice roused Blaine from his slumber, and he realized that his arms were wrapped around Kurt's waist, his head buried in his chest. Blaine opened his eyes, flushed scarlet, and was about to remove his arms from Kurt's waist when he noticed Kurt's eyes, which opposed to their usual clear glasz, were dark, and before her realized what was happening, Kurt's lips were moving, and Blaine had to clear his head to realize what Kurt was whispering.

"You moaned my name," he whispered, and Blaine blushed again, trying to pull away when Kurt grabbed his arms, holding them in place, "Don't," he whispered once again, before leaning in slightly, so his breath was warm on Blaine's lips, "Can I kiss you?" he asked gently, his eyes locking with Blaine's hazel ones.

Instead of responding, Blaine closed the gap himself, his lips pressing to Kurt's feeling him tense for a fraction of a second before relaxing, bringing his hands up to cup Blaine's face, returning the kiss.

"I've wanted to do that for ages," Kurt whispered, breaking away from the kiss, "ever since before you let me wear your shirt that first time," and Blaine just stared at him, still in shock of what just happened.

"I've wanted to longer," Blaine responded, pulling Kurt back in, his tongue tracing his lower lip gently, and Kurt opened his mouth slightly, and-

"Gah! Shield my eyes!" Rachel's voice came from the now open door, and Kurt and Blaine separated instantly, both of them on separate sides of the bed in a flash.

"Good morning to you too Rachel," Kurt muttered, but Rachel just grinned.

"I didn't necessarily want to see that, but I'm glad you both came to your senses, I've had to deal with you guys making goo-goo eyes at each other for years. I'm happy for you," she said, before walking out of the door frame, before shouting behind her.

"Dad says that breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes, and he and Daddy want both of you down there by then!" she said, and Blaine rolled his eyes, before his lips had Kurt's pressed back onto them, his hand cupping his cheek.

_Breakfast can wait._


End file.
